the war is over now
by aloneatlastplease
Summary: It scares Miley that this could be what threatens to end their friendship--their relationship even, after all they've gone through. lilly/miley, femslash. short and sort of cracky.


**Title: **the war is over now

**Author:** isawayorkiepoo

**Pairing:**lilly/miley

**Rating:** pg

**Genre:** humor

**Summary:** It scares Miley that this could be what threatens to end their friendship--their relationship even, after all they've gone through.

**Warnings:** tame shipping wars. true evil those things.

**Disclaimer:** don't own the girls. don't own harry potter.

**Authors Notes:** idek what this is. i was really tired last night and needed something to do so i sat down and wrote. it's stupid and pointless and i'll probably regret posting it due to the stupid and pointlessness but w/e w/e.

"You're breaking up with me?" Miley sits on her bed, looking up at Lilly's cold blue eyes and wants to cry.

It scares Miley that this could be waht threatens to end their friendship--their entire relationship. They've made it through so much and now Lilly decides she just wants to end it? And over something so stupid?

Lilly looks down at her with a cold, sympathetic look and nods. It hurts, more than she thought anything could. "Sorry Miley." she says, even though she looks completely unapologetic.

Miley just stares down at the book lying on the floor, trying to focus on something, and tries to muffle out the sound of her bedroom door clicking shut.

--

Oliver smiles sadly at her, as if one wrong move could set Miley off into a fit of hysterical crying or hysterical anger and isn't quite sure which is worse. He pats her on the back and lets her lean on him, but she knows he doesn't understand. He can give her that sympathetic glance and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder all he wants, but it doesn't make Lilly come back. It doesn't fix the rift between them.

Miley still curls herself up next to him, laying her head on his thighs. It's a small comfort, but she'll take it.

--

After a few weeks of moping, Oliver finally sits her down and asks her what happened between them.

_"Don't tell me!" Miley giggled, twisting away from Lilly while trying to keep her grasp on the book. Lilly's hands stayed on her skin, tickling her, running up and down her stomach and sides. She could feel Miley shaking under her hands with barely contained laughter._

_Miley nearly rolled herself off the bed trying to get away from Miley's wandering fingers. "Ron and--" Lilly started to whisper in her ear. Miley slapped her with the book._

_"Shut up! Don't tell me!" Miley screamed, half hysterical._

_Oliver finally had talked them into reading the Harry Potter books (one day he would regret talking them into things, Miley thought to herself) and they hadn't been able to put them down. They raced each other to finish each book and would often blow off any human company in favor of catching up on the tales of The Boy Who Lived & Co. Miley even skipped a fashion show to stay at her house with Lilly finishing the fifth book and watching the accompanying movie._

_But this also meant that they would spoil things for the other, sometimes intentionally._

_Lilly laughed at Miley and laid her head on Miley's chest and smiled up at her. Lilly had just finished the epilogue and was anxiously awaiting Miley's reaction._

_Within minutes Miley flipped to the epilogue--not without small tears of relief at Voldemort finally being destroyed and the Muggleborn being safe though--and let her mouth fall open. She looked at Lilly, a look of horror on her face._

_"Ron and Hermione get married?!?" she practically screamed in Lilly's face._

_Lilly grinned, obviously not noticing Miley's less than pleasant reaction to it. "Isn't it great?"_

_Miley grimaced and shook her head empathetically. "No! Harry and Hermione should have been together!" she exclaimed and was shocked at the cold look Lilly directed at her. _

_"And who do you suppose Ron would be with then?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm considering how venemous she looked at the moment._

_Miley gave her an uncaring expression. "I don't know. Pansy Parkinson or someone."_

_Lilly looked horrified. "A _Slytherin?_ Ron would rather eat his pet rat than date that vile cow."_

_"That pet rat isn't exactly a rat Lilly." Miley said, avoiding the 'vile cow' part and focusing on Lilly's obvious lack of attention towards the events in the books._

_LIlly just crossed her arms over her chest. "So what? That doesn't really change anything. Ron and Hermione are meant for each other."_

_Miley rolled her eyes. "They fought for the first 5 books and then out of nowhere, boom, romance. Complete cop out. Same with Harry and Ginny. Harry and Hermione have had chemistry since day one."_

It sort of escelated from there, ending with their breakup.

After Miley tells Oliver the story, he just gapes at her. "Oliver," Miley says, "if you keep your mouth open like that, you're gonna catch flies."

Oliver shakes his head at her and pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "I just. Are you serious? Over _that?_" he looks at her incredulously and shakes his head again. He's going to get whiplash, Miley thinks to herself.

"Well. Yeah. Lilly can be crazy about these things I guess."

Another incredulous look. "Yeah. Because you let her. That's just stupid to break up over. Now get over to her house, and make up with her. I don't care if you have to chain her up in a dungeon, however Harry/Draco-esque that would be."

MIley levels an incredulous look of her own at him. "I don't even want to know." she shakes her head at him and walks down the beach.

--

Miley grunts as her back hits the wall. Lilly's mouth is on her neck and her hands are running up and down her skin, under her shirt. It's distracting and she can't seem to get out the words she wants to say.

"Lilly. Lilly, come on. I need to--oh yeah, don't stop that." Lilly seems to have found a sensitive spot above her hip bone and she's sucking on it and yeah, that's not good for her concentration. And this is why they try not to talk to each other when they're fighting. They start kissing and then no talking actually gets done.

But then Lilly--damn her, damn her to hell--stands back up and presses a hard kiss onto Miley's bruised lips, nipping at her bottom lip gently. "What did you want to say?" she whispers against Miley's mouth.

"I'm sor- I'm sorry," Miley shakes her head, trying to clear it. "I'm sorry that I insulted your favorite couple. I guess they're cute in a way." it takes a while to choke out and Miley tries to smile at Lilly but her thoughts keep going to how Lilly's eyes have turned black with lust and her index finger is stroking the palm of Miley's hand.

Lilly stops suddenly. She leans back and smiles indulgently at her. "Well this is awkward."

Miley tips her head to the side, her chest still heaving and grateful for a little more breathing room. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well," Lilly smiles crookedly at her. "I've sort of become a fan of Ron with Pansy."

Miley's head hits the wall. She doesn't have time to fight about this sort of trivial stuff anymore. She grips Lilly's hair in her hand and pulls her back in. "You're ridiculous Lilly Truscott." she smiles against Lilly's lips.

Lilly smiles back at her, "You love me."

Miley nods shyly and presses their smiles together. Shipping wars can wait. Right now she just wants to kiss her girlfriend.


End file.
